The Biostatistics Core will serve as a resource and collaborator for all projects and pilots supported by the ADRC, and other ADRC-related research at Washington University. In particular, the Biostatistics Core will consult on the statistical design of all projects and proposal sand will consult on the applications of appropriate statistical methodological techniques for all analyses. Staff of the Core will continue to be active collaborators in publications from all ADRC-related research. The Core will be responsible for collaboration in the design of all forms used and will maintain appropriate documentation including codebooks for all Core forms. It will continue to develop web-based technologies for making data available to all ADRC investigators. It will continue to maintain and further develop data-entry/'data-management procedures, which achieve the most cost-effective utilization for the present and proposed studies, and will continue to enhance the administrative reporting of information from the database. The staff of the Core will work with investigators who are seeking to submit proposals in order to enhance the methodological and statistical integrity of the proposed studies. They will continue to work to enhance communication among ADRC investigators both at Washington University and through collaborations and electronic links with other Alzheimer investigators outside of the University. The Core will also provide computer expertise, where appropriate, to facilitate the research, teaching, and administrative roles of the other ADRC Cores.